


Volim Te

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yugotalia - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Los divagues de un hombre enamorado durante una madrugada cualquiera.
Relationships: Montenegro/Serbia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Volim Te

**Author's Note:**

> Referencias.
> 
> Serbia = Vuk
> 
> Montenegro = Danilo

Miró a su derecha. Estaba durmiendo apasiblemente. No podía apartar sus ojos de él. Era perfecto. De vez en cuando, le sacaba de quicio. ¿O era él quien le sacaba de quicio a su pareja? No le iba a extrañar si ése era el caso. Sin embargo, no se había dado por vencido con él y eso era algo que no conseguía comprender del todo. 

Se rascó la nuca y echó un largo suspiro. Era un idiota en pensar en ello. Siempre se había burlado de esas terribles telenovelas que pasaban en la televisión. Tanto drama para esas estúpidas relaciones tóxicas, pensó. De hecho, jamás había creído que era de esa clase de personas que podían estar totalmente comprometidas en una relación. Siempre había disfrutado de amoríos aquí y allá.

Volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba acostado a su lado. Se atrevió a tocar su cabello, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. 

¿Cuántas cosas ya habían pasado juntos? Y Danilo continuaba a su lado. Había momentos en los que creía que quizás otra persona podría darle más de lo que él poseía. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre dañado. 

Prendió un cigarrillo y se sentó sobre la cama. ¿Cuántas veces había aprovechado que su amante estaba durmiendo, para escaparse? Era la definición de un gañán, un  _ fuck boy _ , como dirían los estadounidenses. No obstante, la idea de dejar a Danilo por su cuenta no se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Adoraba esa calidez que emanaba de él. O compartir una simple taza de café con él. Besar esos labios era un adicción a la cual nunca iba a poder renunciar. ¿Estaba enamorado? Negó con la cabeza. Esa clase de cosas no le pasaban a personas como él. Estaba completamente seguro de que Danilo iba a dejarlo en cualquier momento. 

Salió al balcón para contemplar la ciudad. Volvió a prender otro cigarrillo. Se sentía algo ansioso. No estaba seguro del porqué. Quizás porque no habría creído poseer aquellos sentimientos por alguien más. Estaba confundido. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a Danilo. 

Jamás había sido fiel a nadie más que a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, uno está totalmente solo en el mundo o al menos, ese había sido su pensamiento hasta que había conocido a Danilo. Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó con su pie para apagarlo. 

Aún recordaba con nostalgia la primera cita que había tenido con Danilo, si es que aquello podía llamarse cita. 

_ Estaba corriendo a largo pasos. Miró su teléfono para ver la hora. No, no, no. Se había distraído demasiado y ahora estaba llegando a tarde al encuentro con Danilo. ¡Y había sido él quien le había propuesto aquel juego de básket! Era un imbécil, se dijo a sí mismo.  _

_ Empujó a la gente para salir del autobús. Se enojó por el hecho de que todos tardaban tanto de salir del transporte público. Continuó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta que finalmente llegó a la cancha de básket.  _

_ Danilo estaba recostado en una grada, cabeceando de sueño. Vuk lo miró desde cierta distancia y luego sonrió. No podía creer su suerte. Seguía esperándolo. Aquello le dio un vuelco al corazón. La tarde era todavía joven.  _

_ —¡¿Adivina quién ha llegado?! —Anunció campante. Cualquiera diría que la sonrisa que deslumbraba su rostro era por altanería. No. Era porque estaba aliviado de que Danilo aún estuviera allí. _

_ El otro se desperezó en su lugar y se percató de que Vuk finalmente había llegado.  _

_ —¿Qué horas son? —preguntó Danilo mientas que se limpiaba uno de los ojos y volvía a bostezar. _

_ Vuk creyó que el otro le daría una bienvenida un poco más cálida. Sin embargo, puestos a pensar, él ya se hubiera marchado en lugar de seguir esperando. No podía culparlo por su falta de entusiasmo.  _

_ —Son las cuatro de la tarde —Vuk se rascó la nuca. Tal vez debió haber comprado café en el camino a modo de disculpas. Ni siquiera tenía una buena excusa para su llegada tardía. Simplemente se le había pasado la hora.  _

_ —Oh, vaya —Danilo miró a Vuk un largo rato.  _

_ Vuk perdió totalmente la confianza en sí mismo por un instante y miró al suelo, sin animarse a ver los ojos del otro. Sin embargo, este era su oportunidad para por lo menos salvar la situación. Tendría que dejar en manos de Danilo lo que ocurriría a continuación. _

_ —Lo siento. Cosas pasaron y,... —Se mordió los labios antes de levantar la mirada:—En fin. Voy a entender si quieres suspender la cita. Fue mi culpa, lo siento —Aquello le había costado muchísimo decir. ¿Desde cuándo su orgullo le permitía disculparse? _

_ Danilo se quedó en silencio. Abrió la boca para decir algo y luego volvió a cerrarla. Se puso de pie y pasó de largo junto a Vuk. Éste se dio la vuelta, totalmente desconcertado. Pudo disfrutar del aroma del otro por un instante. No dejaba de preguntarse si Danilo le daría el tratamiento del silencio, que claramente se merecía.  _

_ No obstante, pronto Vuk quedaría más sorprendido.  _

_ —¡Piensa rápido! —exclamó Danilo y le arrojó la pelota a Vuk con rapidez. _

_ Vuk ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la pelota le dio de lleno en la cara. La misma cayó el suelo y sintió que la cara le ardía a 100°C. Ni que decir del dolor de cabeza y comenzó a perder el equilibrio. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cayó de culo. _

_ Danilo abrió los ojos desorbitados y salió corriendo al encuentro de Vuk. Se puso de cuclillas y se rascó la nuca.  _

_ —¿Estás bien? —Danilo quiso que la tierra le tragase en ese instnte. Por supuesto que no estaba bien:—¿Quieres que traiga algo? Lo siento, Vuk —murmuró. _

_ Silencio. Danilo comenzó a desesperarse. Aquello había sido un accidente. De repente, sintió que Vuk le agarraba con fuerza de la mano. _

_ —¿Qué tal si…? —Le costaba hablar con la hinchazón del rostro pero no pensaba quejarse. Se merecía aquel pelotazo por patán:—¿Empate? —le pidió. _

De repente, sintió que un par de brazos rodeaban su cintura. Estuvo a punto de reaccionar bruscamente, pero por suerte, Danilo se adelantó a sus acciones.

—Me preguntaba a dónde te habías ido —Por supuesto, extrañaba la comodidad de su cama. Sin embargo, nada se comparaba a la calidez de Vuk. 

—Un par de cigarrillos, nada más —Vuk le dio un rápido vistazo a su pareja y luego volcó su atención a la ciudad que tenía por delante. Pensó que tiempo atrás, estaría profundamente en un estado etílico. Sin embargo, ése era su lugar preferido en el mundo.

Danilo bostezó e intentó a jalar a Vuk para que regresara a la cama. La estatura entre ambos no difería demasiado, quizás un par de centímetros a reventar. Tal vez Danilo era más delgado que Vuk o quizás este último tenía un poco más de músculos que el otro, pero a menos que ambos se sacaran la remera al mismo tiempo, la gente no podía distinguir mucha diferencia entre ambos.

—¡Has subido de peso! —Danilo se quejó en su afán de atraer a Vuk junto a él.

Aquello molestó un poco a Vuk.

—Tal vez tendrías que pasar más tiempo en el gimnasio —respondió el otro, sin moverse demasiado lugar. Sonrió como acostumbraba y le echó una última bocanada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al suelo. 

A pesar del esfuerzo hecho, Danilo finalmente se dio por vencido. 

—Vamos a la cama —le suplicó. 

Vuk se dio la vuelta bruscamente y atrajo hacia sí a Danilo. Contempló su rostro y luego abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con su pareja. Aún estaba decidiendo si aquello era algo bueno o no. Pero desde que estaba con él, intentaba pensar un poco más en lo que decía.

—¿Qué? —Danilo le preguntó de forma hosca:—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Intentó limpiarse la boca, creyendo que estaba babeando o algo por el estilo. 

—¿Sabes qué? 

—¿Qué te has tomado demasiado café y por eso no puedes dormir? —preguntó Danilo. Luego, con su dedo, recorrió los labios del otro. 

—No, no —Vuk rodó los ojos:—Y tampoco quiero mear, si eso es lo que estabas por preguntar —añadió.

Silencio. A Danilo no se le ocurría qué rayos podría estar en la mente de Vuk.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —Danilo pensó que tal vez el otro estaba hambre y no había ido a cocinar, para no despertarlo. 

—No estamos jugando a las adivinanzas —Vuk respiró profundamente.

Danilo se quedó en silencio. Se moría de ganas por saber qué era lo que Vuk deseaba decirle. Podía ver que estaba teniendo una pequeña lucha interna. Se atrevió a darle un beso en los labios y luego se apartó un par de centímetros. 

—Yo.... —Vuk se estaba esforzando para continuar con lo que iba a decir. Jamás lo había hecho en su vida y aunque sabía que Danilo nunca lo había presionado para confesar sus sentimientos, no podía evitar cierta presión al tener toda su atención. 

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —Danilo se mordió los labios. Sabía estaba volviendo loco a Vuk, pero él estaba impaciente. 

—¿De verdad quieres saber? Entonces te lo diré —Vuk tomó una larga bocanada de aire y miró fijamente a Danilo:—¡Que te amo, carajo! —espetó y luego miró hacia otro lado. 

—Bueno, es que… —Danilo trató de darle una explicación, pero no se había esperado esa contestación:—Espera, ¿qué? 

Vuk rodó sus ojos, estaba exasperado.

—¡Que te amo! No sé qué es lo que tienes, pero sé que solamente deseo estar contigo. No dejas de estar en mi cabeza un solo segundo, mierda —Sentía como si le estuviera faltando aire:—Sé que no soy perfecto y tal vez te merezcas alguien mejor que yo —Se rascó la nuca y luego miró a los ojos de Danilo:—Te amo, maldición.

Danilo se quedó atónito. Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero jamás se había esperado eso. Conocía la reputación de Vuk desde que habían empezado a salir y había creído siempre que Vuk iba a dejarle el momento que éste se sintiera aburrido. Sin embargo, aquel hombre le impresionaba cada día más. 

—Lo siento —Vuk murmuró. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos:—Pero es la verdad y creí que debías saberlo —Otra vez se estaba tragando el orgullo por Danilo.

—Bueno, wow… —Danilo sonrió con ganas. Había ocasiones en las que deseaba agarrar a Vuk de la garganta y meterle un poco de sentido común. Sin embargo, esta vez… Esta vez lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. 

Vuk se mantuvo en silencio. Aún su corazón latía a mil por hora. No esperaba nada de Danilo, a decir verdad. Solamente necesitaba un momento para calmarse. Sin embargo, sintió que era atraído por su pareja y pronto las puntas de sus narices estaban rozándose. 

—No hay vuelta atrás —Danilo miró directamente a los ojos de Vuk:—¡Ni puedes excusarte en el alcohol! 

—Dije lo que dije y lo sostengo.

—Pues, ¿sabes qué? —Danilo había esperado la oportunidad perfecta, pero siempre se le escapaba de las manos y en ocasiones, le costaba entender del todo a su pareja. Esta vez, sin embargo, era diferente. Se sentía seguro. 

—No voy a jugar a las adivinanzas, es muy tarde —Le advirtió Vuk.

—Te amo, Vuk —le dijo, haciendo caso omiso a la contestación de Vuk:—Eres arisco, terco, algo impredecible, te metes en líos con medio mundo… —Sonrió:—Pero te amo y no te cambiaría por nadie en el mundo —añadió. 

Danilo no tuvo que esperar por una respuesta. Los labios de ambos se unieron en un lazo profundo, que a pesar de haber sucedido miles de veces, seguía siendo tan especial como la primera vez que se habían besado. Se separaron solamente porque necesitaban recuperar el aliento. 

—¿Nos vamos a la cama? —le preguntó Danilo. 

—Me has convencido —Vuk no podía esconder la sonrisa que sentía en aquel instante:—¡Andando!

—Vas a despertar a todo el edificio de departamentos —le recriminó Danilo, aunque estaba seguro de que no podría dormir luego de lo que había pasado entre ambos. 

—¿Realmente quieres saber lo que el resto puede hacer? Me pueden chupar la… —Vuk se mordió los labios, pero después se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Nunca cambies, Vuk —le pidió el otro antes de echarse la frazada encima de él. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
